


Breathing Water

by theoceanpath



Series: Constellations Dance on Your Skin [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoceanpath/pseuds/theoceanpath
Summary: 💎





	Breathing Water

The swan falls; the phoenix rises

You know this the way you know lies, the way you know planets dipping into the sea

Silver gray, silver gray

Silver sapphire blue

Black and gold, black and gold

Black and red-scarred gold

You who have known too many nights stripped of their darkness

By armies of false suns glaring from the ceiling

You live in a house of ice, a house of time

Born wanderer

You were the darling of the world

Twice its hero

They looked at you and saw gold

And tried to hoard you

All your feathers

And all your tears

Stardust leaks from the gaps in your laughter

They want to steal that too

And paint you

And break you

_Why is snow white?_ ask the creators of your favorite mecha

_Because it forgot what color it used to be_

You’ve recited the answer enough times to believe it

But you don’t

Not then

Not now

You take an oath to the mirror

You will never forget yourself

You will never forget your shape

You will never build a hollow likeness where your soul-fire used to be

The swan falls

The eagle falls

The phoenix burns itself to a crisp

The crow rises


End file.
